


The Chinese Chair

by JenSpinner



Series: The One Rule Club [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job Triangles, Hot Sex, M/M, Marigolds, Safe-sex, Sex Club, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Urban Dictionary;If someone says they have a Chinese chair then they are saying they are up for a threesome.





	1. Chapter 1

Four days later, Castiel calls Dean. It wasn't that he hadn't had fun with Mick, he had... but it was the sexy waiter he couldn't get out of his head, for whatever reason it was Dean he wanted. 

"Hello?" came Dean's voice. Castiel suddenly felt foolish, what if Dean hadn't really wanted him to call? He thought for a split second about hanging up, after all, Dean didn't have his number... He wouldn't know it was him that had called... But then he’d given him his number, hadn’t he? 

"Dean?" he asked already knowing it was him by the deep husk of Dean’s voice.  

A pause... "Mr.Sex-For-Breakfast?" 

Castiel frowned for a moment, confused... Then he remembered their conversation from outside the club. That's when it struck him, Dean didn't even know his name... 

"Yes," he said, "You gave me your number..." 

"I did," said the now amused sounding voice of the waiter.

"You told me to call you... if I..." Castiel paused waiting for Dean to catch on. 

"If I...?" came Dean's response, Castiel could hear the smile in his voice, the fucker was going to make him say it, make him beg most likely... Why did that turn him on? 

Castiel sighed heavily, rolling his eyes before saying with determination, "I want a decent fuck, are you free?" 

Dean laughed. Castiel waited for the asshole to calm down. Dean stopped laughing after a few moments and cleared his throat. 

"Not really, but... Hang on..." The line went quiet... had he hung up? There was a crackling and then Dean was back, "You wanna come and see my friend's Chinese Chair?" 

Castiel blinked, he had no idea what Dean was on about, why would he want to see some persons - who he didn’t even know chair? "I... what?" 

"44th Hilden Island Road, I'll make it worth, hurry up tho" Dean hung up before Castiel could answer and he stood there for a moment looking at his phone and wondering what the hell just happened? He'd wanted to get laid... but Dean... had he just asked him out? No. That wasn't... Whatever the fuck that just was? 

He debated what to for almost a full minute, but Dean had told him to hurry up and curiosity got the better of him, he'd already had a shower in case Dean had been free, so he left his house and got into his car, entering the address Dean had given him into his satnav. Several times on the journey he wondered if he should just turn back and go home. Maybe Mick would be free? 

However, Dean’s promise of making it worthwhile had him intrigued, it didn't take long before he was pulling up outside a nice looking apartment.

Castiel knocked on the door, feeling even more foolish and nervous than when he'd called Dean, this wasn't like him, he didn't do nervous... Again, he thought that he could have called Mick and been balls deep by now, he shook his head, if things got weird with Dean... He'd just leave and call Mick tomorrow but something inside him really hoped that he'd get to sleep with Dean again, the guy was gorgeous. He hadn’t been able to get those green eyes out of his mind.

A man who was most definitely - not Dean - answered the door and Castiel felt a flurry of panic at the size of him. The large man's eyes roamed over Castiel, "This your boy?" He shouted behind him, Castiel frowned at the ‘boy’ comment and looked past the man with a puzzled expression... 

His eyes bugged out of his head slightly when he saw the large bed in the corner of the studio apartment, the curtains that surrounded that corner of the room were open and on the bed... was his waiter. Dean completely naked save for a pair of boxers and a bright yellow pair of marigold gloves which looked shiny and wet... 'lubed' thought Castiel.

Dean smiled when he met Castiel's eyes, his smile reached his eyes which shone brightly as he said, "Yeah, that's him..." 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, before turning back to the man in front of him, "If you are Dean’s boyfriend or something... I assure you I had no idea he was..." 

The man in front of him starts laughing, "Easy brother, I'm not Dean's boyfriend... We're fuck buddies, he told me all about you..." The man's eyes travel over Castiel again hungrily, "Not entirely sure he did you justice to be fair... I'm Benny." 

"Castiel," said Castiel fighting the urge to offer his hand to the man to shake.

Benny's eyebrows shot up, "That's quite a mouthful,” he smirked at his own innuendo, “how about we just call you Cas? So..." Benny stepped back, holding the door wide, "You coming in?" 

Castiel frowned from Benny to Dean, not wanting to presume the man meant what his brain told him he meant, "But you're... Aren't you..." 

Dean shifted on the bed, he raises his head and wiggles his eyebrows, "Oh yeah, we are... Wanna play?"

"I..." Castiel couldn’t believe what this night was turning into.

"Unlike the club... I have a few more rules, now I know Dean likes to get his bossy pants on with others, but this is my house, I'm in charge, you'll do as I say, within reason, condoms are not negotiable and you don't expect anything you aren't willing to give." 

"You're talking about the three of us..." 

Benny laughed and turned to face Dean again, "Not too bright is he?"

Castiel bristled but before he could respond to Benny, Dean had sat up fully on the bed, "You called me cause you're horny right? So, come and play with us, _Castiel."_

Benny shrugged, "No ones forcing you, Cas… but whatever you're going to do, shut the door?" 

He walked away from Castiel toward Dean. Castiel watched with a dry mouth as Benny shed his shirt on his way to the bed, his back a tanned plane of muscle, smooth and enticing. Castiel stares as Benny reached the bed and leaned over to kiss Dean, who'd stretched his neck up to meet his lips. 

Castiel felt his pants tighten at the filthy moan Dean let out as Benny gripped his neck to hold him steady as he tongued into his mouth... _'Shit'_ Thought Castiel. 

"You're serious?" Castiel asked, feeling slightly out of his depth but completely turned on.  

"Entirely," said Benny as he pulled away from Dean to look at him. He nodded and taking a deep breath, Castiel closed the door, with him on the inside of the room. 

"Take off your coat and shoes," instructed Benny, grinning at him. Castiel obeyed, feeling nervous but excited.

"We don't bite," laughed Dean as Castiel stayed rooted to the spot near the door, "Well, unless you're into that kinda thing…" 

"Don't scare him off," said Benny to Dean with a smirk, "Come over here Cas, sit there." Benny patted the bed next to Dean. 

Castiel walked over to the bed, he sat and looked up at Benny awaiting his next instruction, he could do this, if he was being told what to do, otherwise, he wouldn't have a clue what they wanted from him. 

Pleased, Benny smiled, "A little submissive, aren't you? That's good, perfect actually. Lie back. Just relax, okay?"

"Okay" agreed Castiel lying down.

"Dean, you're going to undress Castiel here, slowly, take off the marigolds for a minute, leave on his boxers but get him hard, I'll just watch for now," said Benny gruffly, sitting on a stool not too far from the bed.

Castiel stayed still as Dean moved to follow Benny's instructions, he climbed up over him, straddling him as he undid the buttons on his shirt, grinding down on his crotch. Dean met Castiel's eyes and smiled at him, before dipping his head down to capture Castiel's lips in a heated kiss. 

"Nice," praised Benny from his spot by the bed, "I'm going to take my dick out, you good with that Castiel?" 

Castiel's heart was racing, nerves, excitement, arousal... He nodded his head jerkily at Benny, who winked at him.

“You really didn’t do him justice, Dean,” says Benny fondly as he meets Castiel’s eyes. Castiel smiles bashfully at him feeling himself growing a little more confident. 

Benny stood up and unfastened his pants, letting them drop to the floor at his feet, he kicked them away to the other side of the room and sat back down in just his boxers. There was already a slight bulge in his underwear and he palmed over his boxers for a few moments as he watched Dean tug Castiel's shirt from his back and then lick his way down Castiel's chest.

Castiel's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Dean's tongue on his skin, leaving electrifying trails along his body. When he opened them again, Dean was working the zip to his pants down with hunger in his eyes. Turning to look at Benny, he saw he had his cock in his hand and was stroking himself slowly… and to think he’d almost called Mick. 

Dean moved down the bed and pulled Castiel's legs free from his trousers, tossing them over the side of the bed. 

"Hey," said Dean to Castiel, "You doing ok there?" 

Castiel nodded, “Yes.” 

"You two just get comfy, I'll join you in a few minutes and if you need to stop Castiel, you just have to say so, alright?" said Benny. 

"Yes," repeated Castiel his eyes traveling from Benny's face to his now sizeable erection. 

"Good boy. Dean, make him feel good, he's being so good for us."

Dean flashes a smile at Benny and then turns his attention back on Castiel, laying himself over him so that their dicks lined up and rubbed as he lowered his mouth to Castiel's again, he pushed down on to Castiel's front and they groaned in unison. 

"Did you miss me?" Dean teased, as he swirled his tongue over Castiel's neck, "Did you think about calling me every day? Think about fucking me again when you jacked off?"

"Yes," said Castiel staring up at Dean, "Yes, I did." 

Dean makes a pleased noise in his throat and pushes his hips down against Castiel again.

"Mmm. I can feel you, you’re going so hard," muttered Dean "can you feel how hard I am, Cas?" 

"Yes, I feel you," groans Cas. 

Benny suddenly stood up, looking at Dean and Castiel, he licks his lips and says in a gruff tone, "Lose the underwear, both of you. Dean put the marigolds back on"

Both men on the bed move to obey Benny and hastily pull off their underwear. Dean picks up the gloves from the side and slips them on. 

"Castiel, I want Dean to open you up now, for me, are you ok with that?" Benny asks him. 

Castiel looks at Benny, he looks at his long, thick cock and nods, "I'm ok with that"

"Good boy, Dean... stretch him for me."

Dean nods and Castiel rolls on to his front trapped his hard cock between his body and the soft sheets. He feels waves of anticipation rolling over him. He feels Dean's mouth on his ass cheek and a barely-there bite of teeth graze his skin and he groans into the pillow below him. 

"Gonna open you up nice Cas," Dean says quietly, he tries to keep the tiniest spark of bitterness he feels from his tone as he says, "Benny will fuck you so good." 

Benny shifts his stool closer to the bed, his eyes bright with heat as he watches Dean part Castiel's cheeks and rubs a lubed gloved finger over his hole. Dean's finger slips inside Castiel, who groans again as Dean begins to prep him for Benny. 

"The gloves have little... nobbles on them," says Benny after a while, "makes the feeling a little more, interesting... Don't you think, Cas?"

Castiel makes a noise of agreement as he trembles on the bed, his fingers curling into the white sheets and gripping them tightly, Dean's got two fingers inside him now and is stretching him wide and slow. 

"One more, Dean," says Benny after a while, still stroking his own cock slowly, his eyes focussed on Dean’s fingers sliding in and out of Castiel’s ass. Dean slips a third finger in and Castiel moans loudly, "That'll do... stop, both of you sit up at the end of the bed for me... I want you to kiss."

Dean’s fingers slide out from Castiel and he removes the gloves, throwing them away from the bed as he sits up. Castiel rolls over, feeling suddenly very empty and needy... He wanted to be fucked but kissing Dean's plump lips would make the wait a little easier. His tongue slides over Dean's as they taste each other. Dean's hand finds Castiel's cock and he starts gently jacking him off. Castiel groans into his mouth and copies Dean, reaching over his arm, a little awkwardly to palm Dean's cock. 

Benny’s eyes are blazing with desire as he watches Dean and Castiel kissing and touching each other. He can’t hold himself back any longer, he needs to be touched, to feel… to fuck. 

Castiel's eyes snapped open as he feels something fleshy tap his lips, Dean must have felt it too because they were now, kissing with their eyes open as Benny's cock slips between their tongues and he instructs them both to... "Suck it"  


	2. Chapter 2

All of Castiel’s nervousness seems to vapourize and he follows Bennys command without hesitation, using his free hand to hold the base of Benny’s thick cock he rolls his tongue over the head, tasting his hot flesh. 

Dean watches for a moment, his eyes shine with arousal as Castiel tongues at his friend’s cock. Then he moves, tilting his head down to lick up the underside of the shaft and bringing up a hand to massage gently Benny’s balls, just as Castiel takes the tip into his mouth and sucks. 

Benny rests a hand on top of each of their heads, stroking his fingers gently through their hair, then tugging slightly, before releasing his grip again. He feels Dean’s hands on his balls, gentle teasing touches that send ripples of electricity shooting through him, he feels Castiels hot mouth around him. Sucking and wetting the head of his dick slick with spit, his eyes closed and he tips his head back in  rapture. 

Castiel and Dean catch each other’s eyes and a pulse of heat flows between them, Castiel’s free hand sliding between them to grope at Dean’s stiffness through his boxers. Dean groans against Benny’s crotch and Castiel smirks around Benny’s cock. Moving back slightly, Castiel makes space for Dean and together their tongues roll over Benny’s hard erection meeting and licking at each other before parting again. 

They take turns taking Benny into their mouths and Benny groans loudly above them, his grip tightening in their hair again as he resists the urge to thrust into Dean’s mouth. 

Benny’s hand is guiding Dean’s head down and over his dick gently when he finally speaks again, his voice is deep and rumbling as he commands, “Move back Dean.” 

Dean’s mouth pops off the head of Bennys dick with a wet sound. He looks up to meet his friend’s eyes, lips shiny with spit. Benny smiles at him as he glides his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip before gently pushing him back on to the bed.

Benny lies himself down on the soft sheets at an odd angle to Castiel and Dean. He nods at Dean indicating back to his own cock and Dean grins with understanding before wrapping his plump lips back around Benny. Looking at Castiel now, Benny tells him to suck Dean off. 

Feeling a thrill at being commanded Castiel obeys, greedily mouthing at Dean’s crotch for a moment before lowering his open mouth down Dean’s length, he gags lightly as Dean’s cock hits the back of his throat. 

Benny strokes Castiel’s cock as he watches him taking Dean deeply down his throat. Then he licks up Castiel’s shaft and around the head swirling his tongue over him and feeling that heated and swollen flesh pass between his lips as he completes the blow job triangle by swallowing down on Castiel’s hardness. 

The bed creaks with the weight of the tangled mass of arms and legs. The seedy smell of sex rises by the moment, as each man becomes increasingly lust drunk and needy for release. 

The room fills with the wet sounds of suction and muffled moans as the three men lick and suck at each other’s cocks, each gasping and groaning at separate times, creating a steady song of sex in the air. 

After a few minutes, Benny pulls away from Castiel’s cock and says breathlessly… “Castiel, how would you feel about fucking Dean?” 

Dean groans around Benny’s cock in approval of his question. 

Castiel feels his insides squirm, he lets Dean’s cock slip from between his lips, “Good,” he manages to get as he watches slick Benny’s cock disappearing into Dean’s mouth. 

“While I fuck you?” adds Benny. 

Inhaling sharply, Castiel nods, “Yes.”  

“Great,” says Benny sounding pleased, he taps the back of Dean’s head to get him to stop, “Lie down Dean, on your back, legs up,” then addressing Castiel again he adds, “Dean already prepped before you got here.” 

Castiel thinks back and remembers how Dean had had the gloves on when he had arrived, he meets Dean’s eyes as the man lies back into the position Benny had told him. Finding no objection in Dean’s expression, he moves over him and slides his boxers down his legs, before tugging his own off. 

“One second,” says Benny jumping up from the bed, his cock bouncing as he hurries to fetch some condoms and a bottle of lube from the small table near the bed. He tosses one to Castiel and opens another with his teeth, letting the wrapper drop to the floor as he rolls the condom down his own cock, before walking back around the bed. 

Castiel opens the condom he’d been given and slides it over himself, then he looks to Benny for approval, and Benny who is now stroking lube over his own cock nods with a smile, “Give it to him. Do what feels natural, I’ll join in again soon. I just like watching you two, you’re so fucking hot together.” 

Castiel turns his lust blown eyes back to Dean and leans forward to kiss him, tasting Benny on his tongue still, he moans as he lowers his cock between Dean’s legs, letting it press and slide against Dean’s. He licks and kisses at Dean’s neck, breathing in the musky scent at his throat. Dean grins at him. 

“Glad you called?” he asks cheekily, Castiel’s response is to nip at the flesh of Dean’s shoulder and press down over him again, he smiles as Dean sucks in a gaspy breath between his teeth. 

Castiel feels something drop on to the bed next to him and sees that Benny had tossed him the bottle of lube. He takes it and smooths a good amount of his cock, before lining up at Dean’s entrance. He looks into Dean’s eyes as he rests his dick against him and Dean nods.

“Fuck me, Cas,” he says quietly. 

Dean hisses behind his teeth at the feel of Castiel pushing against his rim, his whole body is trembling as he stretches around Castiel’s dick. When the ring of muscle gives and Castiel’s cock starts to ease inside him, both he and Castiel groan out. 

Castiel slowly fucks into Dean, he feels amazingly tight around him and Castiel leans over to lick and nip at his nipples. Dean clenches, hot and tight around him and Castiel’s breath catches in his throat. 

After a while, Benny instructs them to switch places, “Castiel on your back, Dean on top… Me behind.” he smiles. 

Dean and Castiel part to change positions and Castiel is almost glad of the little break, he doesn’t want to come yet, he doesn’t want this crazy night to be over yet, he wants it to last forever, feeling this desired, this turned on... 

He shifts around and lies down, watching as Dean squirts some more lube over his cock and then he squirms as Dean wipes some over his hole, prepping him for Benny. 

Before Dean climbs over Castiel, he plants a hot kiss on Bennys lips, licking into his mouth frantically. Benny practically grows into Dean’s mouth and then pushes him away lightly.

“You’re not mine, tonight your Castiel’s.” 

Dean is breathless as he climbs up over Castiel and lowers himself down so that he is straddling his waist. Castiel grips at Dean’s muscly thighs, squeezing his fingers into Dean’s flesh needily. 

As Dean leans down to meet Castiel’s lips, he reaches behind him for Castiel’s cock and strokes it up and down in his palm a few times, before holding it steady and impaling himself down on to it slowly, with a low groan. 

“Fuck Cas, you feel so good.” 

“So do you,” agrees Castiel. 

As Dean slowly works himself up and down on Castiel’s cock, Benny climbs up behind him and lies on his front. He lifts Castiel’s legs and suddenly smooths his tongue over Castiel’s hole without warning, which makes Castiel cry out and buck up wildly into Dean. They both swear and groan. 

Benny laps at Castiel’s hole and then begins to fuck into him with his tongue. Castiel is panting, his eyes are closed and he lays his head back allowing himself to feel everything as Dean rides his cock slowly and Benny pushes into his ass with his tongue. 

Finally, Benny shifts and lifts Cas’ legs up over his thighs, he catches Castiel’s eyes as he lines himself up. Questioning silently that Castiel is alright before pushing in, he groans, “Even with the prep… you’re still so fucking tight. I’m not hurting you, right?” 

“I’m good… I’m good. It’s good... Ahhhh shit.”  

Castiel has never felt so amazing before, he has Dean riding his dick and Benny fucking him… Every nerve in his body is on fire and he feels like he might explode from too much pleasure but then, death by sex not a bad way to go in fairness. 

Castiel has one hand gripping tightly into the bedsheets and the other wrapped around Dean’s cock, which is tapping down against his stomach each time Dean lowers his ass over Castiel’s dick. He strokes Dean firmly and wanting to see the exact moment Dean loses it and comes. 

Benny’s thrusts into Castiel become more and more frantic and he leans over Dean, biting lightly at the back of his neck. 

Dean comes first, gasping and panting as hot, white ropes of come spurt from him all over Castiel’s chest. He clenches down around Castiel, crying out a string of profanity. 

Castiel’s eyes roll back into his head at the feel of Dean’s tight grip around his dick and Benny’s cock inside his ass. He bites down on his bottom lip as he reaches his climax and fills the condom on his cock, which is still buried deep inside Dean’s ass. 

Clumsily, Dean climbs off Castiel and moves shakily out of the way. He lies down next to him and presses his lips against Castiel’s, kissing him deeply when he opens up to him. Benny, watching and still fucking Castiel starts to lose his rhythm and grunts loudly, as he rocks his hips forward powerfully. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” he calls out as blinding pleasure takes over and he comes. His movements slow and subside and the three of them are left panting and sweaty, smirking at each other. 

After regaining his composure, Castiel excuses himself to use the bathroom and clean up. His legs feel like jelly as he gets up and it takes a moment for feeling to return to them properly. He walks into the bathroom and wipes over his cock and his ass, cleaning off the sticky lube. 

When he comes back Dean is asleep on the bed, Benny chuckles, looking at Castiel, “In fairness to him… I had been edging him for an hour or so before you called, it’s no wonder he is shattered.” 

Castiel doesn’t say anything, he just smiles fondly at Dean’s sleeping form and tugs his boxers back on. 

“You ok?” asks Benny, motioning away from the bed to the kitchen area, “want a drink?” 

“A glass of water would be great, thank you,” says Castiel following Benny, who is still but naked. Castiel can’t help but admire the man’s firm ass as he heads to the kitchen sink in front of him.  

“Course. So, are you, ok?” presses Benny. 

“Yes,” Castiel meets Benny’s eyes and notes the genuine concern there, “I didn’t do anything I was uncomfortable with, it felt incredible, I’ve never, with two guys before. It was amazing. I’m glad I came…”

Benny laughs, looking reassured. It takes Castiel a few puzzled moments before he realizes what he had said and he laughs too.

“I’m glad too,” says Benny handing over a glass of water, “Dean and I... We play the same game, but we are on different levels... I only dom. Deans a switch. How about you?” 

“I…” Castiel hesitates, “I’ve never really thought about dom/sub-roles before. I like good sex, I like being told what to do occasionally, but I like telling someone else what to do sometimes too. So, I guess that would make me a switch too?” 

Benny hums and nods, before looking back over at Dean, whose light snores could be heard from the kitchen area. Benny smiles, “Sounds about right.” 

Castiel glances at Dean as he brings his glass to his lips drinking down the cool water. He feels blessed to have been able to not only see Dean again but to have been able to fuck him and kiss him. He’d felt amazing, Castiel could easily become addict to the feel of Dean’s hole around his cock. Benny was a nice guy, good looking… but Dean... Dean. 

Following his gaze, Benny says, "He must like you," at Castiel's slight frown, he chuckles and adds, "He never gives his number out..." Benny’s expression turns serious as he moves to stand in front of Castiel "We aren't together, but we've been friends forever... You seem like a nice enough guy so I just want you to know… if you hurt him... I will break your legs." 

Then he smiles wide as though he hadn't just threatened Castiel with bodily harm, "Another drink?" 

Castiel blinks at the sudden change in tone, “I have no intention of hurting him, I don’t even know that we will see each other again after today?” 

“But you’d want to, right?” 

“I…” Castiel nods, “yes, I suppose I would.” 

“Yeah, I see it all over your face when you look at him, you like him… It’s cool, but if things happen between you two… just don’t screw him over.”

“How did you meet him?” asks Castiel trying to change the subject. 

"We, ’Dean and Benny’ seems like we’ve always been a pair… We’ve just always been friends. It's Benjamin Lafitte normally, founder, and owner of The One Rule Club... So yes, I like the kinky shit, and yes that's how Dean got his job... But he is my friend before he is my employee and we were fucking long before he was bussing tables for me, we help each other out its part of why he gets his discount room for the 'just in case', like the night he met you. But me and Dean have never had anything romantic, you know? You wanna start something with Dean, that’s fine... As long as you get that I'm always gonna be here, he is my best friend."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Dean and I barely know each other... We don't exactly have a strong emotional connection," says Castiel, slightly taken aback. 

"Which is why I am telling you this now, while you can still walk away clean. No hard feelings just fun memories... No one gets hurt." says Benny seriously, “But, in honesty… You guys are really fucking hot together and that doesn’t happen unless there is some kind of ‘connection’, so think about it.” 

Castiel turns back to look over at the bed again, where Dean is sleeping soundly with a peaceful and content look on his face, “I will.” 

  
  



End file.
